old_bionicle_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Spire: Novus Odina
The Dark Spire: Novus Odina is a island several leagues away from the shore of the Gigantic Sea with the tall Dark Spire and base of the New Dark Hunters. History The Dark Spire and its island, Novus Odina, was created by the Answer, who felt like restarting the Dark Hunters. Other than Xia building some things and old Dark Hunters as well as new members joining the Dark Hunters, not much has happened yet. Landscape Harbor - A cove on the east side of the spire serves as a port. Fortress Gates - Facing east, there is a road leading directly from the harbor all the way to the gate. The walk is about 300 ft. The gates are iron and wrought with strange symbols that only The Answer knows the meaning to. The Thrown Room - This is where the leader of the Dark Hunters holds council. All the important decisions are made from a throne which appears to have been cast from a molten form of protodermis. Master Computer - As part of the deal with Xia, the Dark Hunters have acquired a computer of vast processing power. It is stored in a room adjacent to the throne room. Courtyard - After the gates comes a courtyard of decent size inside the spire. Paths branch off in all directions. Training Grounds - In the middle of the spire is an opening to the sky which serves as the Dark Hunters' main training area. It is shaped like the Coliseum of Rome and has ten times the secrets. Living Quarters - To the west of the training grounds is the living quarters. It features individual rooms for each Dark Hunter, however initiates sleep in collective bunks. Teleportation Room - Embedded near the mountain surface is a teleportation device. Treasure House - This is where the Dark Hunters keep their treasure. It is filled with gold. Trophy Room - Any Dark Hunter is invited to display whatever treasure they want for the sake of bragging rights. This is where The Answer would put his Makuta titan set if LEGO had not cancelled Bionicle G2. Armory - This is where the Dark Hunters keep all their weapons and armor. It contains such powerful arms as the Axe of Abraham Lincoln, the Sword of Omens, and the Gavel of Chief Justice John Marshall. Watchtower - Carved into the spire is a watchtower which commands a view of the entire ocean surrounding the island. It can only be accessed by a staircase from inside the base. Corridors and Passageways - Throughout the fortress is a confusing network of tunnels that lead everywhere and nowhere. Do not navigate unless The Answer has revealed to you the secret of their navigation. The Dungeons - What is a villainous fortress without dungeons lodged deep underground? These cells do not meet any livable conditions. Two Matoran work here making sure any prisoners are kept miserable. Inhabitants The Answer Kyessia "Collective" Others Category:LBG Wahi Category:DH Locations Category:Dark Hunter Category:Locations